The present invention relates to the precise, ground level distribution of controlled quantities of granular material, particularly pest suppressants, at a multiplicity of distinct locations
Mosquito vector control in the United States has traditionally been carried out by State, County and Local Health Departments and their contractors. The elimination of mosquitoes as a health hazard and public nuisance is most effectively accomplished by treating stagnant water with a granular mosquito larva-killing product commonly referred to as “larvicide”. Larvicide works by melting across the surface of stagnant water where the female mosquito lays hundreds of eggs after ingesting a blood meal from a warm blooded animal, including humans. The mosquito larva ingests the larvicide treated water, and dies soon after. Certain species of mosquitoes can transmit life threatening illnesses to humans. Many of these species lay their eggs in common “catch-basins”; also know as “storm-drains” which are found along roadways in mostly in urban and suburban settings, areas of high human population. These structures have inherent in their design, a “sump” at the bottom of the basin which collects silt and other debris. This “sump” is also notorious for holding stagnant water for long periods. The female mosquito which transmits West Nile Virus to humans is known to lay eggs in these “sumps”. An untreated catch-basin can become a nursery for literally tens of thousands of mosquitoes.
Common practice of most health departments in applying larvicide to catch-basins has in the past involved scooping larvicide from a pail and pouring it directly into the basin. This task is normally at least a two-person function, and is highly labor intensive, messy, and potentially hazardous to the person administering the larvicide if conducted from the rear of pick-up trucks or from golf cart style vehicles, particularly in high-traffic areas.